The present invention relates generally to underground boring devices and, more particularly, to a novel underground boring control system for transmitting information relating to the boring from a boring head location to a remote location via wireless means.
In horizontal boring systems in general, and particularly, in directional boring systems, it is desirable to monitor and be aware of a number of types of information with respect to the boring head. In directional boring, typically a signal-generating probe is utilized associated with the boring head for producing a signal that can be picked up by a surface-located receiver and displayed on a screen thereat. Such a signal may include information with respect to location of the probe, depth of the probe and like type information. It is then incumbent upon the operator utilizing the surface receiver to communicate with the operator of the directional boring device to advise him of the particular necessary information for continuing the boring operation in the appropriate direction.
Such transfer of information has in the past been accomplished by verbal communication between the operator of the device receiving the signal from the underground probe to the operator of the boring device. However, a multitude of information may be displayed at the location of the probe that then must be conveyed over some distance and often over the noise of running machinery back to the operator of the directional boring device. This has proved problematical and inconvenient in actual use by the known methods such as, for example, voice transmission via walkie-talkie.
As used herein, boring device includes directional boring, i.e., that type boring device whose boring head may be controlled in the direction in which it goes from an operator of the directional boring device, as well as conventional boring that goes substantially in a uniform direction from the boring device. These types of boring are used primarily for boring beneath existing highways and structures to provide for the placement of cable, pipe or the like without disruption to the highway or structure currently in existence. This is also sometimes referred to as horizontal boring. Further, in the context of the present invention, boring is intended to include drill and auger type systems as well as pneumatic or hydraulic piercing tools.
In a directional boring apparatus, the boring or cutting head is shaped so that when turned in a particular direction, it can be driven in that direction, and therefore, the directional aspect of the system. Thus, it is desirable for the operator of the directional boring device to know the location of the boring head, its depth below the ground, the pitch of the boring head as well as its angular orientation or roll, i.e., the sloped surface of the boring head located toward the surface at a twelve o'clock position or at a six o'clock position, etc. It may also be desirable for the operator to have information as to the remaining battery life of the signal generator probe and/or the temperature of the directional boring head.